The Night of the Full Moon
by Shadowguardianaku
Summary: The Count Gaius Julius Caesar has been alive for centuries. Suffering from an undying thirst, he searches for a way to end it. Then Ichihime Oda, a vampire hunter princess, came along.. Caesar x Ichi. Rated M for blood, some lemon in the middle, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**_This was written before my first post on here. So I really do hope it's written good. The reason I'm posting a prologue is to show the Dracula approach at a vampire fanfic. Caesar x Ichi begins in Chapter 1._**

Prologue

The sound of owls cooing, wolfs howling, crickets chirping, embraced the night of a beautiful full moon. Fog enveloping between the sky scraping trees and nocturnal creatures lurking beyond. It was a sight to behold if you were brave enough to enter the Western lands at night. For there is a rumor of a dark being who preys upon the living.

A girl was running through the western forest. "I need to find shelter fast... I-I can't let those men catch..." The younger girl panted "up.. Ha.. ". She ran into the woods thinking she could escape a dangerous situation. As she walked she came in view of a gothic cathedral. An odd area to find such a beautiful place.

"Finally a place to rest" the girl opened the large front door into the cathedral. It was pitch-black, with the sparkles from the moonlight hitting the stained-glass window here and there. Afraid, the girl decided to rest near the door, in hopes of being able to leave if anything were to happen. Just before being able to sit down, the door closes. Stricken by curiosity and fear, she decided to look around the place and find at least a bed to sleep in. Many books were scattered along the floor, torn pages of beautiful images of women. Some were covered in blood and others with roses painted in it.

"Why is there blood? Has there been a murder?" The girl continued to look around. Forgetting about her fear she just wanted to know what was going on in such a remote place. As the girl walked through the corridor she stumbles upon a bookcase with blood leading up to a certain book. "Dracula" she had heard about the story of the blood-sucking creature of the night. There's no way that could be real. Perhaps it's just a ruse to scare anyone away. The girl decided to pull the book out to read to which instead, she triggered a switch that revolved her and the case around. There she was greeted by a hidden staircase.

The girl was getting terrified and cold by the minute but she continued onward in search of a clue for the books she had found. Alas she saw a trail of blood, and it was leading deeper into the hall, and to a door that appears to have a broken lock. The fresh blood on the lock indicated that it had just been opened. The girl, even more stricken with curiosity, approached the door. Through the crack she is amazed by what she sees. Hair as white as snow, pale-skin, ivory white mask and an eye gleaming a red color; blood dripping down the creature's mouth. No it was not a creature but a beautiful man drinking the blood of a dying young woman. It was a being in human flesh, a vampire.

The man looked up at the young girl peering through the door. Her eyes widened in fear as the figure approached the door. The young girl's scream was cut short by the cauterizing sensation on her neck. The vampire had bitten her! Blood went down her neck like crimson teardrops, being licked up by the white-haired man every now and then. But he did not stop there, he continued to drain the blood from her body. The poor female was in ecstasy, she could not fight back because of this. She continued feeling like this until she drew her last breath; until he sucked the life out of the girl to attempt to satisfy his thirst. The man was panting, feeling yet again no remorse for the death of two more victims. A smirk drew wide across the vampire's cold face. He was not going to stop until he satisfied his thirst

...his undying hunger he's had for centuries..


	2. The Meeting (Part 1)

**_The real story begins now! ;D enjoy_**

"Nee-sama are you feeling well?" A young boy with short, brown hair, asked a young woman with an unusually pink hair-color. A strange sight indeed. "I am, my dear brother Nobukatsu. I was just looking at the wondrous moon this evening. It give me time to relax from all the stress." Yes stress was natural for the Oda family. They have hunted vampires for hundreds of years, in search of a way to get rid of such dark beasts. Ichihime was not a woman who truly believed vampires were beasts. She thought deep in her heart that some can be good. She was a pacifist, she hoped for a world where they can live along-side humans.

Her older brother Nobunaga had always firmly believed that all vampires were damned. Thus he refuses to let his dear sister believe in such ideology. "Ichihime-nee-san get some sleep too okay?" The younger boy tells his sister. He was always too frail to become a hunter so he preferred to support on the sidelines. Although he too is a pacifist.

"Do not worry I will go to bed right away. Goodnight Nobukatsu." After responding with a goodnight, the little brunette fell asleep. Ichihime pulled out a journal she had hidden under her pillow and a quill pen she had hidden under the nightstand. She opened it to the last page she wrote on."Does the bite really hurt as they say? Or is it a sensation that cannot be described.." She picked up the pen to continue writing. " I would have to see for myself what it must be like. My only fear is the appearance of the vampire. Will he be terrifying as they say? I wonder." With that she puts the journal away and goes to sleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of the front door opening. "Good morning Nobu how is everything?" Ichihime blushed at the voice she heard. It was Mitsuhide Akechi; A childhood friend of hers that she really took interest on. The pink haired girl has been wanting to confess to him lately but always failed to do so. Maybe today was the day he would listen to her.

"Everything is great Mitsu, I hunted down five of then last night. I can't say I'm too impressed though, as it's nothing compared to the other night." Nobunaga claimed at first that he wanted to save vampires from their damnation and that's why he killed them. But his cocky attitude about hunting makes ichi think otherwise.

As the four ate breakfast, Nobunaga made a request for Ichi to send a letter to his good friend Hideyoshi. She had to go to the post office right after breakfast, but she couldn't go alone. No, not with the report on women around her age missing. She was going with Nobukatsu.

"Nee-chan do you think a vampire is behind this? You know the fact that there are women missing" the brunette asked his older sister, curious to what she had to say. " I can't say for sure however, if it is a vampire.. Why are they all women? The victims I mean."

"Maybe it's disguised as a beautiful man as they say" the boy said sheepishly but not meaning to offend anyone. "Nobukatsu you shouldn't say those things. If you want to stay a pacifist you need to think like one" Ichihime was trying to discipline her brother. She's had enough of Nobunaga putting things in the poor child's head.

Not realizing it, the pink haired girl had bumped into someone. She was always clumsy so it was not something new. "Pardon me I didn't mean to-" she was cut off "Do not worry my lady". She looked up to see a beautiful man. His hair was white as cotton, skin a pale color, an eye that was as blue as the summer, cloudless sky, and a mysterious mask that covered part of his face. She couldn't help but notice the warm sensation developing in her cheeks, she was blushing. "E-excuse me but I have to go deliver a letter. Let's go Nobukatsu" she smiled lightly at the man as she ran off with her brother.

The man licked his lips slowly and a red tint enveloped his eye. He slowly placed a hand on his throat. He thought to himself "what is this feeling..such a thirst just by glancing at her..." After calming himself, the man kept walking and disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Ano are you okay? You've been stalling the line for a few minutes, is there anything else you want to send, maybe to a boy?" The mail girl nudged her, she was best friends with Ichihime. "Chacha you won't believe it but I saw the most beautiful man today." The scarlet eyed girl was in a daze, she was amazed by how marvelous the man had been. She explained his looks to her best friend. "So it seems you've fallen for the Count. His name is Gaius Julius Caesar I hear. It is said he lives in a cathedral out in the forest."

Ichihime blushes "h-heh? His name is Caesar? And he lives in the forest?" "Shhh keep it down, the others will hear you. I heard you shouldn't go looking for the cathedral or you won't make it back. Somehow he manages to survive in such a place. There's rumors that a vampire is also living there. So I fear for him" Chacha was very nervous as she spoke.

"A vampire huh..it sounds like it would be an adventure..but Nii-sama wouldn't let me because, well you know how he is." Ichihime was a bit disappointed. "Don't worry I'm sure you can see him walk by again tomorrow. Maybe then you can make a move and talk to him. A lot of girls are too shy but I'm sure you can do it" Chacha told her with a smile. After being re-assured, Ichihime walked home with Nobukatsu.

**_There may be errors._**


	3. The Meeting (Part 2)

**_Thank you for the positive feedback for the last two chapters ;-; I'm happy about it. Here's the next part. Enjoy ;D_**

"U-um Mitsuhide", Ichihime had just gotten home and she decided this time for good, she was going to confess. Nobunaga was in his study trying to figure out where to go next for his hunting, and Nobukatsu was cooking dinner for the four. "What could it be? You can talk to me, Ichihime-sama" Mitsuhide smiled at her but, he looked stern as always, it was making her all the more nervous than she already was. "I was wondering if you wanted to you know um..Um..with me, I really like you and wish there was more time to be with you" the pink-haired girl could not think of the right words to say.

"Ichihime-sama" he held her hands in his, "I really like you too but..I really need to focus on my job. I need to help Nobu hunt." Ichihime's heart broke into two, she couldn't believe he had rejected her.. The man she had yearned to become the light for. "It's okay, I understand..I almost forgot that you had that important job with Nii-sama. Forgive me Mitsuhide"

Mitsuhide looked at her with sorrow as she headed up the stairs.

"I have decided to find out for myself what kind of a man, Caesar-dono is. Tomorrow I will take Chacha's advice and converse with him" she wrote in the journal with a determined expression, all while tears silently rolled down her face.

The Next Day

"Oi Ichi, where are you going so early?" Nobunaga asked his younger sister as she was walking out the door. "I'm going to spend time with Chacha. I will be alright. Nobukatsu will be with me." With that she headed off to see the beautiful man.

"I hope Nobukatsu can come up with a good lie. Although he is with Chacha anyways" the young girl once again bumped into someone. To her luck it happened to be the same handsome young man she had met the day before. Caesar.

"Ah you're the same maiden from before." He knelt before her and kisses her hand gently, "Forgive me, I didn't properly introduce myself last time so I shall today. My name is Gaius Julius Caesar. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl turned a bright red, she has never been greeted by a man in such formality. It was as if she had found a prince from fairy tales. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Ichihime. Ichihime Oda."

The man froze for a bit. He knew that name, the name of the most famous Vampire Hunting clan. He has lived through the years that they reigned. But never in his whole life had he seen a woman so beautiful, hailing from the family line. Caesar stood up, letting go of her hand. "I have heard of your family name, one of the most richest hunter families in these parts. Come let us go get a drink at the local coffee shop."

Ichihime blushed at his request, "Does this mean he's asking me on a date? He really must be a prince. But yet something about him makes me fear him, perhaps I'm overthinking it." She thought to herself as she caught up to the him.

"Caesar-dono you're not going to get anything?" Ichihime was confused, he invited her to drink coffee and yet he only bought one for her. "I stopped by this coffee shop earlier. I thought about buying you some since it's good here. Or is there another reason you might be asking that?"

The man smirked a bit arrogantly. For a second she froze and looked at his gaze. He was looking at her intently, like he wanted to dwell into her thoughts, into her very soul to figure out what she was thinking. "U-um it's nothing, I was just asking because I thought you would have been thirsty or something. It is early in the morning after all." The man put a hand under her chin, stroking it gently.

"Perhaps you would like to know.." Caesar gently ran his hand down her neck until he reached the location of her pulse, then he began stroking her neck gently, "..what I'm truly thirsty for." Ichihime blushed for a bit but she couldn't look away. He was pulling her in with his deep gaze, but she knew she couldn't give in. Suddenly she got the courage to slap his hand away. "I rather not associate with men like you. Using looks to seduce women. Thank you for the coffee; good day to you" the scarlet-eyed girl left the shop.

"Ah perhaps I went too far with her." He held his neck again gently. The sensation of her blood pulsing through her veins just couldn't leave his mind. It would make his face blush if he was warm. It would make his heart race if it was beating. So these feelings that were stirring inside, astonished him. To make these feelings clear to himself, he was going to have to keep talking to her. So with that he went to look for the strong-willed maiden.


	4. An Apology

**_Here's the next one._**

" I can't believe I almost let myself be seduced by that man.. M-maybe I should not have gone after all. It would have been better if I stayed home like a good girl" Ichihime was crying, she thought maybe she finally found the right guy but he seemed like the rest of them around her.

She suddenly felt something cold grab her hand. "Please wait Lady Ichihime," the tall, white-haired man had followed her. She was surprised; he had already been out of her sight. There's no way he could have caught up to her that fast, when he was still sitting in his seat.

"H-how did you catch up to me so fast?! " the young girl couldn't help but blush, however she was still afraid.

"I wanted to apologize so I ran as fast as I could."

"There's no need. I have always been objectified by men. So it is not something I've never heard before."

Caesar's eyes had widened a bit by what she said. For the first time, after devouring the lives of many women, he felt angry as to why someone would only objectify a woman like her. Sure he wanted to see what her blood tasted like but, there was something else about her that amplified his thirst. Perhaps it was her kind smile that warmed his skin, or her piercing resolve that burned through his very soul. Whichever it may be, it is enough to make him think highly of her than that of the women he devoured.

"I did not mean to come off as a man who is much like a dirty scoundrel. I do not associate with those kinds of people myself. I just went too far with my play." His words sounded genuine, and his eyes carried a weight to them, almost as he truly regretted teasing such an innocent girl.

Ichihime blushed again, had he been testing her to see if she was easy like most women? There's so much she could tell he hides away behind that mask. So she wanted to attempt to learn more about the mysterious air around him.

"I forgive you, Caesar-dono. The only thing you have to do is tell me more about yourself, and what you truly hide beyond that mask." She was completely determined. There it was again the resolve that burned through his soul; that is if God allowed him to have one.

He smiled lightly and agreed. No woman had wanted to get to know him, nor did he bother getting to know them. After all, they became his victims eventually, but this was different. This time he wanted to know more. More about the beautiful girl.

"Then let us meet daily. Then for sure we will be able to start learning more about each other, starting tomorrow" the blue-eyed man kissed her hand gently. After getting back up, he let her go and walked away.

"Wow" the young woman blushed. "He really is a Prince Charming" she then started walking back home.

**_You may have noticed Caesar saying something about her resolve. He saw that last chapter when he went too far with teasing. XD_**


	5. The Undying Thirst

So the two started meeting each other every day for several weeks. They started learning more and more about each other, such as where they came from and how they go about their lives. However, Ichihime still knew there was something the masked man did not want to tell her. Every time she asked more about his past, he would dwell onto another subject.

"What could he be hiding from me?" Ichihime was laying in bed, pondering why he always avoids talking about himself too much. She looked at the visible crescent moon, through the window, with uncertainty.

Meanwhile

A gasp escaped a young woman's mouth as her blood was being drained by the masked vampire. His thirst had been increasing since meeting Ichihime, so that meant more victims. He released the woman from his grasp once he drained the life out of her.

"I..ichihime..." The man left the room panting and struggling to control himself.

One morning, Caesar asked her if she would like to accompany him to a ball he had to attend.

"Ehh?! C-Caesar-dono I couldn't do that..I mean I'm not sure if I have anything to wear" she put a fist to her lips.

The white-haired man chuckled "Don't worry about that. I can arrange for a dress to be made for you"

"Um also what time is it going to be?"

"8 pm"

"Mm. I'll have to ask my brother if he'll let me go."

"It's alright take your time, the ball is next weekend." He was stroking her cheek gracefully.

The next few days Caesar took Ichihime to get her dress made. The tailor needed her measurements and also needed to look at her to see what dress would suit such a cute face. The masked man would leave for 30 minutes every single time they went to the tailor shop. It was then when Ichihime started realizing something. He seemed more full with life each time he returned.

When the dress was done, the pink-haired girl was amazed. It was a beautiful dusty rose color. The top was a bit like a corset with white ribbons and had sleeves that hung on her shoulders. Just before getting to the bottom half of the dress, there was a red rose decoration to the left side of her waist. The bottom half of the dress was much like a blooming flower, it was puffy. Her dress was perfect for the ball. She wanted to surprise Caesar so she hid the dress in the luggage she was given.

Ichihime couldn't have been any happier. Her brother had told her she can go to the ball, as long as she took care of herself. He didn't usually let her go out at night because of the missing women. He didn't want to see her added to that list, but her face said it all..that she had fallen in love. He couldn't refuse after seeing her like that.

"U-um Caesar-dono I have the dress now. Let's start walking back." She was getting nervous for tomorrow. She was also excited to show the man she loved, the beautiful dress that was crafted for her. However, she still wanted to know why he would leave each time they went to the tailor shop.

The blue-eyed male took her hand. "I cannot wait for tomorrow evening. I'm sure you will enjoy the ball."

"C-Caesar-dono..I've been meaning to ask you something.."

"You can ask me anything my lady" he smiled sincerely.

"Why did you keep leaving when we came to get the dress made?" The girl was serious, she wanted to know..could he have been what she thought?

"Ah about that" the man smirked a bit playfully. "If you really want to know , then I will tell you tomorrow..at the ball." He stroked her hair gently.

"Hopefully...you do not end up hating me.." With that he kissed her cheek goodbye and walked away; disappearing into the night.

Ichihime blushed and put a hand on her face. "H-he kissed my cheek"

When she got home she laid down in bed happily.

"Isn't it wonderful Nobukatsu? I think I found the right man." She was in a daze.

"Nee-chan. You're excited for tomorrow aren't you." The little brunette seemed happy for her, he always had her back.

"Mm! It's been my dream to go to a ball." She hugged the pillow happily. "Let's go to sleep Nobukatsu. Tomorrow awaits us" Ichihime smiled at him and fell asleep.

There was the sound of panting coming from a room in the cathedral. On the ground was a dead woman, whose neck was bruised from her blood being drained. The white-haired vampire's thirst had greatly increased after a while. All of a sudden it wasn't enough for him. No matter how many victims, his thirst was not being quenched. He was against the wall and held his neck hoping the burning sensation in his throat would end. His blue eye was glowing a deeper red. He couldn't contain himself anymore. As he was about to go out again, an image in his mind flashed. It was of the beautiful girl Ichihime.

Trying to calm down he thought to himself, "I cannot let her see me like this. At least for her I must contain myself". His eye turned back to the sky blue color and he went into his chambers to rest.


	6. Night at the Ball (A Forbidden Act)

_**This chapter contains lemonish vampire material. Just a heads up.**_

Ichihime looked out the window from the carriage. She was with her masked man. She was excited but also nervous because she knew her brother was going to be worried; despite him telling her she could go. Caesar wore a black cape, black pants and dress shirt, a deep red vest and a dazzling violet brooch on the cravat he had on. The only thing the scarlet-eyed girl could do was blush. However, she looked magnificent in the dress she was wearing. The tailor had observed well and Caesar noticed.

"Utsukushii" he said in a well-mannered tone but, the girl was surprised. No one had ever called her that.

"You shouldn't speak of beauty so casually Caesar-dono," the word he had used to describe her beauty was that of worship. It was usually to describe something divine.

"I am only speaking the truth. I am not going to lie about that" he sounded genuine. This man was not afraid to speak up at all. But was she really that beautiful? She thought to herself.

Caesar was panting again, the burning sensation had returned to his throat.

"Caesar-dono are you alright?" The girl was worried. She could see in his face that he was in pain.

"Do not worry I'm alright"

"If there's any way I can help then.."

"I'm fine" he calmed down for a bit and held her hand in his.

"Mm. I hope so" she was still a bit worried but, now because he's definitely hiding something. All she can do now, is wait until the time comes for him to speak up to her at the ball.

**_Oda Residence_**

"Mitsu... I have a favor to ask of you" the brunette vampire hunter was writing a letter.

"Yes Nobu?" the black-haired male bowed and was ready to accept any request from his best friend.

"I want you to go keep watch on Ichi at that ball. If anything suspicious occurs then return and let me know..she didn't tell me who exactly the man was so I need to know who or what he is." He grimaced hoping it wasn't one of those aristocratic vampires.

"Hai! Nobu I will do as you ask and I will keep Ichihime-sama out of harm's way" Mitsuhide left through the window, he had to hurry to the ball.

"Ichi don't do something reckless..." Nobunaga then took a bite out of the jerky he was eating and continued writing.

**_The Ball_**

Ichihime poked at her food. She wasn't really in the mood to eat. All she wanted was to hear Caesar tell her what he promised to say.

"Mm?" The girl blushed as the white-haired gentleman fed her some food.

"Eat. You need your nutrients. We cannot dance if you don't have energy." He seemed concerned for her.

The girl swallowed her food as she blushed, "Okay I'll eat.." She was thinking he probably lied to her just so she could come to the ball with him.

After a while, women began surrounding the masked man. He was popular in these sort of events. Ichihime was not exactly happy about it. She was growing tired of waiting for him to give her answers. Now she had to deal with other women swarming him, ignoring the fact she's there.

"A-ano Caesar-dono.." the girl was a bit upset now.

"What is wrong my dear Ichihime?"

"You still haven't told me about it. What you said you were going to tell me.."

"Do you really want to know?" He stroked her cheek.

"Yes. I need to know now" she gasped a bit as the man grabbed her hand and started walking away from the party and up the stairs in the huge mansion.

Mitsuhide watched from a distance as the masked man pulled the girl away into a room. "What's he going to do to her.." he decided to follow after them by circling outside the building, hoping the room had a window.

"C-Caesar-dono what are you..?!" He sat on the bed with her gently.

"You said you really want to know right? Why I always left the tailor shop" his voice sounded alluring. She couldn't look away, there was something about him that drew her more in than before. Perhaps it was the fact he was going to tell her something he's always kept hidden.

"Yes. I want to know." She took his hand in hers. "I also want to know why you look so lonely all the time. And why your hands are always freezing to the touch." She began to worry.

Caesar grabbed her and held her in his lap. "Will you hate me after finding out the truth?...What I really am..will it scare you away?" She looked at him as his eyes started filling with sorrow.

"No. You're still Caesar-dono no matter what you are" she held his face gently, getting closer to it.

"Very well then" he kissed her gently and put a hand over hers. As the kiss deepened Ichihime felt something strange. This beautiful man had fangs. There's only one answer for that and that is...He's a vampire. A beast in human flesh. A beast that will always be a vampire hunter's natural enemy.

The girl broke the kiss gently and a small amount of blood ran down her lip. "You're a vampire Caesar-dono?.." She still held his face but she was not surprised. However, she was a little afraid.

"Yes.." The vampire licked the blood from her lip gently, earning a small gasp from her. "...I was hoping you wouldn't find out." He stroked her hair, moving it out of her face. "You do not know how long I've had to face an undying hunger. No matter how many victims I killed, no matter how much blood I drank, none was ever enough..I do not wish for you to become another one of my victims"

"Caesar-dono.." The girl blushed a bit. "How will you ever know if I'm another victim or not?.. You have not partaken my blood."

His eyes widened a bit. She was basically asking him to drink her blood. He was afraid; he did not want to lose her over his own indulgence.

"I couldn't do that to you my lady Ichihime. I do not wish to lose you"

"You don't have to lose me. I know you can do it Caesar-dono. I know you can control yourself to not drink so much." She smiled.

"What an odd turn of events. You smiled for wanting me to drink your blood. No other woman has done that. They only feared my fangs once they figured it out." He kissed her again and began to move the hair from her neck gently.

The two kept kissing, letting each other's tongues dance. After a while, the masked man began planting kisses on her jaw, and he trailed them down to her neck. The girl was gasping in pleasure, she wanted more. As he kissed her neck, he couldn't take it anymore. He began to lick it multiple times. He wanted to savor her sweet skin before sinking his fangs into it.

Ichihime was becoming aroused by this strange sensation on her neck. She had always wanted to feel what it was like to become bitten by a vampire, and it was actually happening. She stroked his hair as he prepared to bite her. Suddenly a sharp pain followed by a hot sensation enveloped her body. He had bitten her. He leaned forward, holding her closer as he drank her blood. The girl was being pleasured by this sensation she had never felt before. She held onto him as he continued, she did not want it to stop.

The sweet taste of her blood was different than anything Caesar has ever had before. It filled his every being, it made him feel alive, and it left him in ecstasy. As he stopped sucking on her neck, he licked up the blood that was trailing down from it. For the first time in centuries, his thirst had been quenched. He looked up at her, his eye still glowing a crimson color. As he stroked her cheek gently again, his eye returned to normal.

"So those are the eyes of a vampire" she blushed a bit, panting. She had lost quite some blood but was happy he was able to control the amount he drank.

"I'm surprised you were not afraid of me Ichihime..I thought you would hate me" he wore a sorrowful expression. The girl wiped the blood from the corner of his lips.

"Please do not be sad Caesar-dono. I will stay by your side and help you control yourself as much as I can."

For the first time he was in shock, someone had finally accepted him for who he was. He was even more happy though that the one he loves is the one to do just that.

"Thank you Ichihime. You are too kind to me. It makes me feel as if I were living." He kissed her again gently. The young woman kissed him back with love. With that they stood back up, fixing each other up so no one could know what happened. They went back into the party afterwards.

"Tch...kisama..." Mitsuhide slammed his fist into the window. He had seen it all. He saw his beloved being pierced by someone else.

"I will not let him have her.." The young man licked the blood from his hand, eyes glowing a bit crimson. Fueled with jealousy, he started heading back to the Oda residence to report back to Nobunaga.


	7. Boundaries

Ichihime came home late. It was at least midnight. Nobunaga was waiting for her in the living room.

"Good evening Nobu-Nii-sama" she sounded happy. Like nothing she'd been in a long time.

"Ichi.. I need to talk to you" the older male sounded serious but, more so worried.

"You can tell me anything Nii-sama you already know"

"..With whom did you go to the ball?"

The girl was surprised. She didn't think her elder brother would ask so suddenly. She was afraid that he was going to do something to her masked man, had he figured out on his own so, she told him.

"His name is Caesar. He's been treating me nicely, he hasn't even-"

"Ichi...you know vampires are our natural enemies. I can't allow your life to be risked as a blood bank", Nobunaga was shocked to hear that she went with that vampire specifically. Mitsuhide had told him everything, but he did not recognize the vampire like Nobu would have.

"Nii-sama...h-how did you.." She was horrified that he knew what happened. Impossible..it was only her and Caesar in the room earlier, there's no way he could have known.

"Mitsu told me what he saw...that beast was drinking your blood. I can't let him do that. He's been on the tame list for centuries. There's no way knowing when he will go berserk.." He was still unsure of what Mitsuhide told him.

"Nii-sama you have to understand Caesar-dono is different.. He's not insane I know it..."

"Ichi..what has gotten into you"

"I let him sink his fangs into my neck"

Her brother's eyes were wide in horror. They were never taught to commit such a sin with a vampire.

"You gave yourself up for him?! You know it's unforgivable! Especially between a hunter and a vampire!"

"No Nobu-Nii-sama it's not like that! I just really lo-"

"Ichi go to your room..."

"Nii-sama but..."

"I said go to your room dammit! I don't want to hear it right now..that's one person whom you shouldn't have given your blood! I don't want you seeing him again! He might devour you next time so I won't let it happen!"

"Nii-sama you can't do this!" Ichihime's voice was cracking, she was upset. How could Mitsuhide tell her brother all of this. How did he even know?!

"You are forbidden from seeing that vampire! If you don't stay away I'll have to kill him myself" he was beyond angry. He believed that Caesar had done something to compel her; to allow him to drink her blood.

The girl ran into her room crying. She laid in her bed snuggling the pillow. What did she do wrong? All she did was fall in love.

"Nee-chan.. are you alright?" The little brunette sat next to his sister on her bed.

Ichihime shook her head. Nobukatsu is one person she would not lie to. So she told him everything.

"I think if he truly loves you then he's not going to let you become another victim. If you truly love him then you can't give up. You should at least write to him"

Nobukatsu gave her a perfect idea.

"Okay Nobukatsu" she wiped her tears, "There's something I want you to deliver tomorrow. Do not let Nobu-Nii-san see."

The two kept talking about the plan and soon enough they were asleep.

The next morning, Nobukatsu went into town to deliver the letter to Caesar. Mitsuhide was a tad bit suspicious so he followed the boy. The little brunette walked into the coffee shop in which Ichihime would meet her masked man daily.

There he was, drinking from a cup of coffee. It was nothing compared to blood but, he liked it.

"U-um Caesar-dono. I came to deliver a letter from my sister. She couldn't make it out today" the boy handed the man the letter. "I-if you'll excuse me I need to go buy groceries." He ran out of the coffee shop.

Caesar was curious as to why she couldn't make it out that morning. Perhaps it was because she was feeling ill from when he drank her blood, or maybe she felt awkward.

The man opened the letter to read its contents. It went something like:

_"Dear Caesar-dono, I don't know where to start but, here I go. I won't be able to spend time with you anymore, at least that is what I was told. My brother somehow found out you drank my blood, and now he won't let me see you. I don't want to stop seeing you so I came up with a plan.. We meet late at night in the cherry blossom orchard near my house. I go there to think sometimes, maybe then we can figure out what to do next..tomorrow night let us meet there_

_-With love, Ichihime_

The white-haired male knew he felt someone watching them when he drank Ichihime's blood...who could it have been..one thing is for certain though, the presence didn't seem human at all. Instead of dwelling in the dark thoughts, the masked man decided he was going to go see her.

"Wait for me Ichihime" the sky-blue eyed man stood up and left the coffee shop. "I will go see you tomorrow night." Caesar kept walking and felt the same presence again. He turned fast enough to catch a glimpse of black hair. He knew right then that this was the presence of a vampire...


	8. Under the Moonlight

_**This is the chapter that contains lemon. You have been warned!**__ ;D_

Caesar was in his study trying to figure out why a vampire would sell out another of his kind. "The bigger question is, how did he have such easy contact with a hunter?" The man had two hours to ponder before his meeting with the hunter princess.

He could not stop thinking about the presence he felt. All he knew was that there was a potential threat to his relationship with Ichihime.

The masked man spent the rest of the time getting ready to go see her. He wore a similar outfit to the one he used the night of the ball except the vest was now a beautiful silky turquoise color and the inside of the black cape was a grayish-lavender.

**_Later_**

The man was now walking to the cherry blossom orchard his love spoke about. He had been there once before, about a century before the maiden was brought into this world. It was at a dark point of his undying life. He wanted to free himself from his curse after centuries of abuse from humanity. Everywhere he went he was never accepted. When he came upon a cherry blossom orchard, his worries all faded away. Almost as if a goddess had been residing there, comforting all that was existing. It was the same feeling he got from Ichihime when he first ran into her. Was it pure coincidence? Perhaps..

In the distance the white-haired vampire heard a beautiful sound. It was singing but it was not just any voice. It was the voice of his beloved. The masked man was marveled by what he saw when he followed it. Her pink hair was blowing gently in the wind, cherry-blossom petals gracefully blowing the same direction, tears were rolling down her face as she looked up to the moon, and her voice contained so much grace along with sadness that words themselves could not describe. As the girl finished her song, she held a full cherry blossom in her hand.

"That was amazing, my dear Ichihime" he could not resist complementing her beautiful voice.

"C-Caesar-dono?!" Her face was a bright red now, she didn't think he was there listening to her song.

"You have a beautiful voice," he placed a hand on her cheek, "everything you do is amazing".

"A-ano singing is really all I could do. In time of discomfort or stress, I find it being a way to relieve it. It really helps calm my nerves" she wiped her tears.

"What is causing your discomfort right now?" He stroked her hair gently wearing a some-what forlorn expression.

"I just.. I think I really love you Caesar-dono..but my elder brother he..he cannot allow it because you are a vampire. But I know you're different!" The girl was determined and Caesar was shocked that she would be willing to take a risk to love a vampire like him. He loves her too but he does not know how long he will be able to be with her.

"My beautiful Ichihime, I've loved you from the moment we met. Something about you, it just pulled me in. I realized it was not just your blood" he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving her a small smirk.

"Caesar-dono" the girl blushed madly as she placed her hands against his chest. He was ice-cold like a vampire should be but yet, Ichihime felt a warmth from him. "Perhaps he's not bad at all, perhaps he did not mean to victimize so many people" she moved one of her hands and placed it on his face as she thought to herself.

There was a brief silence. The two lovers just stared at each other. There was no need for words to express how much they yearned to be together. Caesar slowly grasped the warm and gentle hand she had placed on his face.

"Caesar.." the girl looked at him in a loving gaze. The man slowly leaned in and placed his lips gently against hers.

Ichihime kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck.

Caesar had both arms around her waist now as their kiss grew more passionate.

He ran his hands up and down her back and the girl moved her hands along the snow-white curls of his hair.

Ichihime gasped as he ran his lips across her neck, planting sweet and gentle kisses along it. She kept running her hands through his soft hair, gripping it sometimes as if begging for more.

Caesar tried to be as gentle as he could as he kissed her neck. Although he was overwhelmed by the scent of her blood, he was still going to cherish her. He moved her hair gently away from her neck and kissed it more.

"C-Caesar!" The girl was becoming aroused, she wanted him to drink her blood. His eye began to glow a gentle red as he licked her neck. Eventually, he sank his fangs into the soft, tender skin, that belonged to his beloved.

The scarlet-eyed girl gasped in ecstasy. She did not want this feeling to end. There was more passion in his bite than the other night. The sound of him drinking her blood, burned into her mind and she began to moan. It was arousing her more knowing that he was enjoying it. He only wanted her blood and no one else's.

The sound of her moan rang into his ears as he kept drinking her blood. He stopped gently, licking the blood from her neck and picking her up.

"C-Caesar where are we going?" she was still aroused and wanted more.

"I know of a beautiful place where the light from the moon shines brightest" the man smiled and eventually led her to a beautiful flower meadow. There were many different species of flowers, most being the most magnificent of their kind. The man removed his cape and placed it on a spot where all the flowers could be safe from harm.

Ichihime blushed at his care for flowers and then giggled.

"You really are a kind vampire, Caesar."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make the one I love happy" he placed her gently onto the cape, and looking at her eyes sparkle under the moonlight.

"As long as you're with me that is all I need, my masked man" she placed her arms around his neck again and they began to kiss yet again. He began to caress her body, opening the layers of her clothing gently.

Ichihime shivered as his hands roamed across her bare skin. They were cold and although she was nervous, she was enjoying the sensation. Eventually Caesar was kissing her inner thigh gently, and at some point bit into it. The girl was moaning from the bite. It was different than when he drank blood from her neck. She was in more ecstasy and could not hold back. Caesar stopped and went back up to kiss her lips. From there, things got more intimate and passionate.

They began to make love. The girl was gripping his shoulders, calling out his name and moaning. She could not help herself. A blush flushing her face as her body begged for more. Caesar had his arms, one on each side, resting besides her head. Moaning along with her with each movement he made, also calling out her name. The two were in their own sanctuary. A place where they felt safe in each other's arms. A place where they could release all of their passion.

Ichihime watched as his pale skin glowed under the moonlight. A setting that was most fitting for him.

Caesar could not describe to her what he felt at the moment, it was beyond love, it was almost worship. She made him feel as if he had a heart, she made him burn with passion. Ultimately, she made him feel all these things he's never felt before. To be human.

The two gripped hands. The man was moaning into her neck, sweating, as they kept going. Ichihime had tears of joy running down her face as she kept moaning as well. Eventually the two finished it off together. Both feeling satisfied and happy in each other's arms.

"I love you Caesar" the girl was resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Ichihime."

With that they stayed there for a while longer, looking at the stars and moon..

Unaware that a certain figure lurked in the darkness of the night..


	9. Two Vampires

Nobunaga was waiting for his sister to return home. He was not surprised. She usually went out to the cherry blossom orchard, he knew she was safe there. She came at the same time as always but something was strange to him, she was very happy. She greeted her brother with a hug.

"Good evening Nobu-nii-sama"

"Ichi how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing great. The sakura trees were at full bloom. It was amazing looking at the trees radiate from the moonlight"

Nobunaga never understood why she was so fascinated with the moon. Vampires are usually associated with the full moon around those parts, so why would she? He just could not get in his head why she chose to be a pacifist. Those beasts will not change until they're put to rest.

"Ah I'm glad that you were enjoying your free time Ichi."

Ichihime knew her brother was stressed. He had to go hunting at night daily. Some times the vampires would get away and sometimes they would have the upper-hand. He never really came home too injured though, only one time did he have a fatal wound. Even then he did not succumb to it. Ichihime's expression grew with worry as she climbed up the stairs.

"What if he really does kill my masked man?" She thought to herself. It was very possible. If he were to ever find out about the other night, then he might cut down Caesar. All she could do was pray that it would never happen.

**_At The Cathedral_**

Caesar sat up from the coffin bed, he was panting and sweating. A nightmare overcame him as he tried to sleep. In it he dreamt that Ichihime was killed by his own fangs. He had lost himself in indulgence; He was afraid of losing her. He started to calm down after remembering that he could still see his beloved.

The two of them met under the cherry blossom trees for the next several days. Each day they spent together was not put to waste. They usually went to the flower meadow, occasionally looking after moon drop flowers Caesar had planted.

"Caesar-dono, the flowers are growing beautifully," the girl giggled, "I would like to see when they are at full bloom." Caesar looked up at her and smiled, "A few more weeks and they will be ready. They glow beautifully under the moonlight." It was then that Ichihime realized that he was becoming more human. His once frozen smile was now receiving a warmth that made her heart skip a beat.

"Caesar-dono?"

"Yes my dear, Ichihime?"

"You've been alive for many centuries, correct?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"How long have you known of this meadow?"

"About 200 years"

"And you've never had anyone to come with you?"

"Never. I've looked after this place alone. Hoping it would stay beautiful forever."

Ichihime cried a bit, he was alone for hundreds of years. Starving, craving, searching for someone who would be willing to stand by his side. Among the women he killed, perhaps he was trying to find someone who would accept him. But Ichihime did not want him to feel alone anymore, she wanted to let him know that she would always be there for him. Thus she hugged onto him.

"Caesar-dono, you're not alone anymore. You have me, we can look after the meadow together" she held one of his hands in hers.

"Stay away from her!" A voice in the near distance startled Ichihime. She knew it very well...it was Mitsuhide's..

The raven haired male jumped out at Caesar, his eyes glowing a fiery crimson, biting into the arm that the masked man used to defend himself.

"M-mitsuhide" Ichihime was terrified by what she saw. The man she used to love and adore..he was a vampire too. A creature of the night; it was no wonder he rarely showed up at their house during the day..of course the night time suited him well for vampire hunting and perhaps..the true reason he rejected her... But, why was he killing his own kind.. She thought to herself.

Caesar winced at the bite. He hadn't been in combat with another vampire for at least a century, so he was not used to the pain. Yet he tried to endure it the best he could.

"I only wanted to see my beloved. There's nothing wrong with that.. I just want to see her happy", the white haired vampire shoved Mitsuhide away, leaving his arm bleeding but slowly regenerating.

"Mitsuhide please don't harm him! He did not do anything to hurt me!" The girl clung onto his sleeve, begging him to stop. But he would not listen not until this nuisance disappeared from his sight.

"Ichihime-sama. He's done nothing but seduce you to drink your blood. I just know it!" His eyes were still glowing red and he attacked Caesar yet again.

Caesar jumped out of the way and landed next to Mitsuhide, managing to kick him underneath his jaw.

"I would not do such a thing to someone I hold dear. Unless it is just you being fueled by jealously.. That the nape of her neck has been pierced by someone else," he smirked a bit, Ichihime had told him of the rejection. He was able to comfort her and help her forget the pain.

Ichihime was still shocked beyond words to take note of what was going on; the battle between these two vampires. Has Mitsuhide kept that secret hidden from Nobunaga, for all these years? Has he always been lonely as well? Even so, she could not bare to lose either of them.

"Yamete!" The pink-haired girl yelled out as she got in between them. Caesar's eyes had softened at her actions, while Mitsuhide's face was horrified.

The masked man knew that she still cared for the other. She was too kind to just let him go from her life. If it meant it would bring her happiness, then he was willing to stop the fight.

Mitsuhide was seething with anger. How could she protect a vampire like Caesar? How could she easily accept a man like him to be exact? The man was looking down on him in a condescending sense; believing he was better suited for Ichihime. He could not make her sad though so he calmed down, letting his eyes return to their cerulean color.

The girl sighed in relief as the atmosphere lightened up a bit. Only to be greeted by the sound of a gunshot.

Her eyes widened in fear as Caesar fell over, gripping his shoulder in pain.

"So you're.. The famous...vampire hunter..." The masked man turned to see the shadowy figure.

"Ichi...why did you not heed my words several days ago" she turned to see her brother walking towards them in the distance, holding a shotgun.

"Nobu-Nii-san! Why did you shoot him?!" The girl was heartbroken. She feared something like this was going to happen.

" I told you if I saw you with him again, I would kill him, did I not?" His eyes were filled with uncertainty and sadness. "You were meeting with him secretly weren't you.."

"If you'd let me explain then you would know why I wanted to see him" she held the vampire against her chest, letting his blood stain her clothes, hoping her warmth would relieve the pain a bit.

The pain was somewhat unbearable and the wound was not healing. The masked man knew he was shot by a silver bullet. He looked up at Ichihime who was holding and protecting him with her dear life.

He smiled gently at her piercing resolve.

"Ichi there's no explanation for this! You went behind my back and-"

"Caesar-dono is not a bad vampire! He never meant to hurt those countless victims. He had to suffer, looking for a way to quench his thirst. Looking for someone to turn to when he came undone! I can help him become better! I know I can!"

Nobunaga's eyes widened. After realizing her feelings and resolve, he could not kill the vampire. He had become too precious to his sister for him to kill..

The vampire hunter let out a sigh, "Alright..I will allow you to keep seeing him."

Ichihime looked up at her brother.

"But if it happens that he goes berserk on you, then I will kill him"

Ichihime smiled and tears ran down her face. "Arigato Nobu-Nii-San"

"Ah don't worry about it. I just want to see you happy" her elder brother looked away blushing lightly. The girl giggled as he tried denying his own kindness.

"Oi Mitsu let's get out of here" Nobunaga yelled as he was walking back.

"Hai..Nobu.." the raven haired male followed him, seething with anger that his best friend allowed her to keep seeing Caesar. He would figure something out to get rid of him..even if it meant going against his best friend's wishes..

Ichihime looked back down at Caesar in a loving gaze.

"I'll treat your wound, I just need somewhere to do it." the pink haired girl stroked his cheek.

"I know the right place, my dear Ichihime.." the masked man still held his shoulder in pain as he sat up.

"I will lead you there" She helped him stand up and they started walking to their destination..

**_I know silver is more of a werewolf weakness but, I like using it as a vampire's as well._**

**_Edit: There's a time skip between this chapter and the last. Which is why what happened last chapter is the "other night". I don't want to confuse anyone ;-;_**


	10. Temptation

When they got to the front doors of the cathedral, Ichihime realized that the rumors were true about him living there. She started to giggle.

"What is it, Ichihime?" He still held his shoulder.

"It's just I remember there was a rumor about you living here with a vampire but, you were the vampire yourself" she smiled at him as she stopped giggling.

"Is that so?" he chuckled lightly.

Ichihime opened one of the doors and was amazed by what she saw. The stained glass windows glowed under the moonlight and the small light from the lit candles, a marvelous height from where she stood to the ceiling of the cathedral, and beautiful decorations everywhere. One thing caught her attention in particular.

The girl picked up a page from a book that had a rose painted on with blood. "Caesar-dono did you do this?"

The male nodded, "Yes..I did.."

"You drew this in the blood of one of your victims correct?"

"Yes..although I regret it..I'm a beast..in human form..that's all I really am.."

She held his face in her hands, "You are not a beast, not to me." She earned a slight blush from him.

"Thank you," Caesar smiled, "you are the first to mention something like that to me."

Ichihime blushed, "I-I speak the truth though." She supported Caesar yet again as the pain was coming back to him. "Where is your room?" She watched as he pointed to the stairs leading up.

They both climbed up the stairs, that led to the door of his chambers. As Ichihime opened the door, she looked around. The moonlight illuminated the room nicely, it was perfect for a vampire. There was also a large, comfortable looking bed with jet-black pillows and a royal-red blanket, white sheets peeping through, with a black veil over the bed. Next to it was a coffin bed, she never imagined that myth actually being true.

She giggled as she helped him sit on the larger bed. "I never imagined you actually sleeping in a coffin"

"It is actually more comfortable than you would think," Caesar chuckled.

After a few minutes Caesar was resting on the bed with his shirt partially removed, and Ichihime was preparing to remove the bullet.

"Please bear with me, it might hurt but, I promise it won't after" she did not want to hurt him.

"It is alright, please proceed Ichihime" the masked man smiled to reassure her.

Ichihime began to remove the bullet. Caesar was screaming, gripping onto the bed, hoping the silver would be removed already. The girl was determined, not letting her sensitivity take over. She wanted to make sure the bullet didn't hurt him any longer. After 15 minutes, it was finally out and she was stitching up the wound.

Caesar was panting, glad the pain was finally gone.

Ichihime put the things on the nightstand once she was done. "Caesar-dono I'm glad you're ok-"

The man held her from behind as he sat up at the edge of the bed, "Thank you Ichihime" he smiled against her hair.

The girl blushed, "is there anything else you need?"

"I just need you here with me," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. It was not fear but arousal.

"D-do you need blood?" The girl gasped as his lips trailed down her ear to her neck, his breath hitting it.

He silently nodded, his breath growing more irregular as his need for blood grew. His eye glowed crimson yet again, and he began to lick her neck; agonizingly. Without a doubt he needed her. He could not live without her. She was the only thing keeping him sane now.

Ichihime was gasping and moaning lightly as he savored her neck. "C-Caesar" she stuttered as he pulled her closer against him. For the first time, his body felt hot. She couldn't do anything but enjoy this new sensation she got from him. "Caesar!" She cried out his name as he bit into her soft, warm skin. He held her chin up gently with one hand and had the other arm around her waist, as he continued drinking her blood. She heard small and muffled moans coming from him. Perhaps this was a new sensation to him as well. A type of passion only humanity can feel.

He licked the blood from her neck, enjoying every last drop of it that had dripped down her beautiful skin.

Caesar turned Ichihime around to face him. She looked into his crimson red eye as she wiped the blood from his lips, and kissed him.

After kissing for a while, the masked man placed her on the bed gently, looking at her with a yearning.

"Ichihime, only you have been able to make me feel this way. I can feel something deep in my chest. Something I haven't felt before." He began to stroke her cheek, leading his hand down to her chest.

"Perhaps I have been given a second chance.."

Ichihime blushed madly, he was telling her all these things; he changed because of her. "Caesar-dono..I-I'm glad I could help you," she smiled warmly as he leaned back down for a kiss.

The rest of the night, they spent their time in his chambers.

The next morning Ichihime found herself laying next to Caesar on his bed. The blankets covered them but he still had his arm around her. The girl blushed and snuggled against the white haired vampire. He was warm, and she wanted his warmth and nothing else.

She looked up at him, wondering why he kept his mask on so she decided to remove it and find out.

There was nothing wrong with his face, there was no scar or burn. Was he always afraid to show his true face? She kissed his right eye, hoping it would make him feel better about it when he awoke.

The pink-haired girl felt him grab her wrist in a gentle manner. Caesar woke up, looking at her with his blue eyes. She could not help but stare and blush at the beautiful sight; the sky in his eyes.

"Sumimasen, Caesar-dono. I did not mean to wake you from your sleep."

"You're so adorable even when you're curious my lady."

"Don't say such things," Ichihime pouted and blushed.

"It's the truth. I wouldn't lie to my beautiful maiden would I?"

"C-Caesar-dono!" She was turning a brighter shade of red and Caesar just laughed in amusement.

He held her closer against him. "Why don't we go out? Your brother must be worried as well. You should go home for a while," he smiled genuinely.

"Mm!" The girl nodded happily in agreement. "I also want to talk to Nobukatsu. I need to thank him for always supporting this."

"Of course. You can do anything. But first let us rest a while longer," he kissed her forehead gently.

Ichihime just giggled and they rested for about another hour before getting dressed.

**_Mitsuhide is in his room, sulking, as always xD we will see what he does next chapter._**


	11. Repentance (A Prayer of Love)

Caesar and Ichihime were spending even more time together now. Neither of them could be any happier than they already were.

However, things were becoming too peaceful for Caesar. He knew something was fast approaching.

The man was looking out the window, looking up at the nearly full moon. He knew that his thirst was heightened during those nights. So he worried.

"Caesar-dono?" Ichihime sat up from his bed, her hair covering her bare chest.

The masked man turned to look at her, "what is it my lady?"

"Is something ailing you?" She walked over to him, wearing a worried expression.

"I don't want to lie to you. I'm worried that when the night of the full moon comes, I will not be able to control my hunger"

The pink-haired girl smiled and snuggled against him.

"Then I will be there to make you regain your control. I promised I would not let you lose your way"

Caesar couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You really are too kind" he kissed her forehead.

"I just want to be here for the one I love"

"I could say the same"

They both smiled and leaned against each other, observing the beautiful midnight sky.

The Night of the Full Moon

"This should be enough." The sound from a gun clicking radiated around the room. Mitsuhide was preparing to go on a midnight hunt. Of course he was not going to hunt just any vampire. But..

"That kisama..he will stay away from her for good..I won't let him take her away". The raven-haired man was usually calm and collected but now he couldn't stand it anymore. Ichihime, Nobukatsu and now Nobunaga have accepted Caesar for what he is. But since Mitsuhide was also a vampire, he knew the true nature he was capable of..

No matter how much hypocrisy he would be committing right now, he wasn't going to back down. Caesar had and always will be his target, until he's down for good...

Caesar and Ichihime approached the cathedral as the full moon began glowing it's mysterious glow. The man swiftly opened the door, trying to contain himself.

"Caesar-dono. I'm here please do not worry anymore." The girl hugged onto him, trying to help him relax as he began to hyperventilate.

"I..ichihime.." His voice was rough as his breaths grew more heavy, his eye was glowing a deep crimson, and his fangs were protruding from his lips. What appeared to be his true nature was showing through.

Instead of being afraid, Ichihime saw through it. She didn't care anymore if he was a beast or if he devoured her. He completely devoted to her and did not pressure her into anything. It was always at her will.

She led him into the gothic structure, helping him sit by a bench.

"If you need blood please do not hesitate Caesar-dono", she stroked his cheek gently and he nuzzled against her hand.

Eventually he bit into it, trying keep himself sane with a small amount of her blood.

Ichihime winced at his action, but her eyes softened as she realized his intention. She stroked his hair with her other hand, comforting him.

Caesar reached up to touch her face as he finished drinking blood from her hand. Their heartwarming moment was cut short by a gunshot, followed by a choking sound emitted by Caesar. He looked down to see red liquid tinting his clothes, around his stomach.

"Caesar!" She screamed, holding him against her and then looked towards the door. Her eyes widened in disbelief. There was mitsuhide, dressed in his traditional eastern clothes, aiming the gun at the masked man. His black hair glowing with the moonlight seeping through the doors, his eyes red as fire, and a nonchalant expression across his face.

"Mitsuhide! How could you?!" The girl was on the verge of tears.

"Vampires will always be beasts and nothing else!"

"Then are you calling yourself a beast?!"

His eyes widened a bit and he stayed silent for a while.

"Yes I am.. I've been...cursed for eternity..."

"So he wasn't always a vampire?"

Ichihime thought to herself.

Mitsuhide looked at Caesar in disgust, "...however, this vampire deserves to be in hell..killing all those innocent women..all for his desires."

"No Mitsuhide, you do not understand! Caesar-dono his different!"

"Has he brainwashed you?! How can you side with him!"

"Because I.."

"I don't want to hear it!"

The man leaped forward to attack Caesar.

Caesar got up and defended Ichihime, managing to knock Mitsuhide back.

"Only a madman would attack someone while his supposed love is right next to him!"

"I was never aiming to attack her!" The black haired vampire bared his fangs to the white haired male. It could only mean one thing..an invitation to battle.

The two vampires began fighting.

Things were being knocked around the audience chamber of the gothic structure.

Ichihime hid behind the shrine at the altar. She was afraid for both males but she did not know what to do. She prayed to god to help her figure something out.

The fight grew more violent as the two men kept going. The white-haired male managed to inflict wounds on the other vampire. Mitsuhide was having trouble keeping up with the other. An ex-human would not be affected by the moon as much as a pureblood. Caesar had the advantage.

"I would never hurt Ichihime.." The masked vampire was panting, gasping for breath as the battle was persisting. His thirst was growing too strong, so he was trying to hold himself back; he was doing it for his dear Ichihime.

"I'll keep fighting for her. Even until my last breath! I will keep her safe. At least her because.. I love her. With all my soul!"

He gathered all his strength and threw the black-haired vampire across the room.

"Kisama.." Mitsuhide stood up from the rubble behind him, glaring at Caesar.

The white-haired male was catching his breath, trying to regain energy he had exhausted.

They fought a while longer until finally, for Mitsuhide, Caesar left an opening..

Mitsuhide took it as a chance to attack Caesar again, this time taking out a cross to place on his forehead.

The white-haired male's eye grew wide as a burning sensation filled his body. He began to scream in pain as the raven haired male pressed the cross onto his forehead.

Ichihime was on her knees, shaking and crying. She couldn't bear seeing her masked man in such a vulnerable state. She had to do something somehow.

Caesar was panting and on his knees as the other male removed the crucifix. The burn mark stayed on his forehead, he was bleeding a bit.

Ichihime got in between them.

"YAMETE! Mitsuhide please! Please no more! Don't hurt him anymore!

She began sobbing, and holding onto Caesar.

"Please.." She passed out it Caesar's arms, terrified from what the other male had done.

"Ichihime.." The white-haired male stroked her hair gently and weakly.

Mitsuhide's eyes widened, slowly realizing that they both truly loved each other. He smiled to himself, knowing that he had lost. There was no hope for him trying to gain her back.

"If only I had the heart to accept her feelings earlier.." The man thought to himself and turned away.

"You're abandoning a battle?" Caesar looked towards him, a cocky glint in his eye.

"I do not wish to see Ichihime-sama suffer..I want to see her smile.." He started walking. "However.." he stops. "If I ever see you hurt her or do something else that harms her, I will kill you myself, even if that means going against Nobu. Also...if we ever meet again, rest assured, I will still kill you..." With that the raven haired male left the cathedral without another word.

Caesar smiled to himself and looked up at the large cross hanging above the altar.

"Please forgive me...all I want is to be with Ichihime. I know nothing with ever compare to all the innocent I've killed. She taught my soul the weight of my crimes. I've finally learned what it's like to feel pain, what it's like to hold something dear. I do not wish to hurt anyone anymore. I just want her by my side, and to smile."

Caesar began to cry tears that were never wept before, tears that belonged to humanity. He held Ichihime close, hoping that a change could come upon him.

A ray from the moonlight reflected from the cross onto Caesar. He felt a warmth spreading within his body, a sensation that was undescribable.

His mask broke off from his face, and his eyes had light in them.

He was human.

Ichihime woke up and looked up at Caesar. She placed a hand on his face and realized he felt human. She blushed in amazement and smiled warmly.

"Caesar-dono..you..you're human?" She blinked and looked adorable.

He smiled and reached to touch his invisible fangs. They were just human canines now.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "I suppose I am, my dear Ichihime"

He kissed her with passion he had never felt before. A feeling that was only available to a certain species.

Humanity.

Ichihime kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Human or not, I would still love you"

Caesar gave her a warm smile.

"I would say the same, Ichihime."

After all of that, Ichihime tended to his wounds.

A Few Weeks Later

"We're almost there." The white-haired male was leading a blindfolded Ichihime somewhere. She girl was rather impatient because, he wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"It's not another tease is it Caesar?" She blushed.

"Not at all my dear Ichihime." He removed the blindfold as they arrived. "We are here," he smiled as he revealed the surprise to her.

Ichihime stared at her surroundings in awe. The moon drop flowers were at full bloom, glowing under the moonlight. It was like nothing she had ever seen.

"This looks even more beautiful through my human eyes." Caesar stated in a graceful manner, "It is almost as if, I'm seeing a new type of flower for the first time."

Ichihime giggled at his remark. "It's all because you took care of them, that they bloomed beautifully. Even if you planted them while you were a vampire, you still cared for them. I knew you were different."

Caesar smiled genuinely. "You are an amazing woman you know that right?"

The girl turned a bright shade of red and pouted, "Caesar!"

"It's true. It's because of you that I was able to come this far."

"Only we ourselves can change. So in the end it was ultimately you."

"It was my devotion to such a beautiful woman"

Ichihime blushed madly and gave up. He always finds his way to get to her with words. That is one thing that will never change.

The night of the full moon was no longer the day Caesar feared. But, the day he was given a second chance by God himself.

And his love for Ichihime brought forth a new light..

A light brighter than the full moon.

**_Well that's the end guys ;-; I'm happy I was able to keep everyone entertained. I spent quite a while writing the fanfic. Especially the last chapter. Also I hope the thing about Caesar turning human isn't too weird. Starting as a cold vampire and ending up a compassionate human is symbolism to how he changed in the anime. That was my intention. I think due to that he would be a perfect vampire. xD This was my first actual fanfic so if there's any suggestions you'd like to give please tell me. I would like to improve my fanfic skills. Thank you all once again ^^_**


End file.
